Impact pads are known to comprise of fusion of three different parts/layers, an upper part/layer made of Ultra High Molecular Weight Polyethylene (UHMWPE). The middle part/layer is of rubber while the lower part/layer is for fastening impact pads on the main support frame with clamps.
The fusion of three parts/layers is done by hot vulcanized process in a press. The moulds of different sizes are used in the above process to get the desired product.
However, the existing product has the tendency of bending on both sides of the impact pads due to differential shrinkage of Polymer, Rubber and Reinforcements.
Further, in the event that any of the part/layers wears out, the entire pad has to be discarded or changed. Also the pads are not cost-effective, as they are manufactured by fusion of the three layers which is time-consuming.